Sibling's in Sunday
by kiradayo
Summary: Hanya 5 kisah kekeluargaan antar saudara - 'perkelahian' - 'cinta' - 'depresi' - 'malu-malu' - 'kebodohan' /c/ khiikikurohoshi . Mind to R n R?


Vocaloid © YAMAHA

* * *

><p>.<p>

© khiikikurohoshi

Sibling's in Sunday

* * *

><p><strong>1) Hatsune Miku &amp; Hatsune Mikuo: Menu Makan Siang<strong>

Pagi-pagi, di kediaman Hatsune—tepatnya di dapur kediaman Hatsune,sepasang saudara kembar tengah berdebat. Apa yang diperdebatkan?

"Pokoknya sup yang 99 persen berisi _negi_!" seru Miku, si kakak dari keluarga Hatsune.

"Nu-uh! Pokoknya nasi goreng yang 99 persen berisi _negi_!" sahut Mikuo, si adik dari keluarga Hatsune.

"Lho? Kan aku yang memasak! Jadi kamu diam dan tunggu saja makanannya!" balas Miku, tidak mau kalah.

"Aku bosan makan sup _negi_ melulu! Rasanya jadi hambar di lidah!" balas Mikuo, kali ini sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Justru lebih eneg makan nasi goreng _negi!" _seru Miku.

"Nggak! Sebaliknya!" elak Mikuo dengan kesal.

"Aaah! _Urusai! _Kamu berisik banget sih!" gerutu Miku yang sudah siap menyalakan kompor.

"Kakak harus mengalah!" seru Mikuo kemudian. Miku menautkan alisnya.

"Adik harus ikhlas!" balas Miku.

_Perang mulut masih terus berlanjut. Padahal… dua makanan itu sama-sama mengandung negi. Apa yang dibosankan mereka itu justru negi?_

* * *

><p><strong>2) Kagamine Rin &amp; Kagamine Len: Anime<strong>

Di saat yang sama—di kediaman Kagamine, sepasang saudara kembar tengah duduk bersampingan di sofa sambil menatap layar TV.

"Uwaaahh…" seru Kagamine Rin—si kakak, ketika film yang ditontonnya habis. Sedang Kagamine Len—di adik, hanya mendengus. "Hebat ya… cinta itu…" kata Rin sambil menerawang dengan wajah merona.

"Animenya nggak seru, ah. Kebanyakan adegan cintanya…" keluh Len sambil mengangkat kedua kakinya di sofa, duduk bersila.

"Tapi, tapi, tapi… Len… bukankah manis kalau kita bisa dicium sama orang yang kita suka? Atau perasaan kita disambut positif dengan orang yang kita suka? Aku juga mau…" sahut Rin sambil membentuk kedua matanya seperti huruf 'n'.

Len mendengus, "Memangnya… kau punya orang yang kau sukai?" tanyanya—ketus. Rin menoleh pada Len dengan wajah berbinar.

"Ada!" jawab Rin dengan pipi yang merona.

"Haa? Siapa?" tanya Len dengan tampang bete.

Rin memegang kedua pipinya sebentar, lalu menjawab dengan wajah merona, "Kamu, Len." Jawab Rin dengan ion-ion negatif (untuk Len).

Jantung Len berdegup, wajahnya merona. Tak lama Len mendengar Rin cekikikan.

"Hihihihi. Aku bercanda kok. Mustahil aku suka padamu. Uuhh… wajahmu lucu sekali Leeeen…" ringis Rin sambil mencubit kedua pipi Len dengan gemas. Len jadi lemas, mendengar kata 'mustahil' itu menyakitkan sekali…

Len merengut, "Gimana ya? Aku anggap serius lho." Kata Len. Rin berhenti mencubit Len, tersenyum heran. Len menggenggam kedua tangan Rin erat-erat lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rin, berniat mencium bibir kakaknya itu.

Tapi… satu senti saja lagi bibir mereka bersentuhan, wajah Len keburu panas.

"Uuuhh… bercanda kok." Kata Len—yang langsung kehilangan nyalinya. Rin memalingkan wajahnya—yang merona—memunggungi Len. Len juga memunggungi Rin.

_Keheningan melanda, dengan rona merah di wajah masing-masing._

* * *

><p><strong>3) KAITO Shion &amp; KAIKO Shion: Es Krim Kutukan<strong>

Lalu, di kediaman Shion—sepasang saudara kembar tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah. Si kakak, Kaito Shion, tengah sibuk melahap es-krim rasa blueberry dengan khusyuk. Sedang si adik, Kaiko Shion, sedang menonton TV.

"Eee… kakak…" panggil Kaiko yang sudah lelah menonton TV. Kaito menoleh sebentar, namun dia lanjut melahap es-krimnya. "Minta sesuap dong." Pinta Kaiko sambil menyeret tubuhnya mendekati Kaito.

"Eh?" Kaito melirik sendoknya. _Kalau… dia makan es-krim milikku… nanti kan… ciuman…_—pikiran Kaito berkecamuk. "Nggak ah! Sana beli sendiri!" tolak Kaito dengan galak.

Kaiko merengut sedih, "Uuuhh… sesuap saja kok…" pinta Kaiko lagi.

Kaito menggeleng tegas. Hingga gadis ini berdiri dan meninggalkan Kaito dengan kesal, "Terkutuklah kau, kakak pelit!" umpat Kaiko yang akhirnya menghilang dari ruang tengah.

Kaito menghela napas lega. _Fiuhhh… syukurlah tidak jadi ciuman tidak langsung, _pikir Kaito dengan penuh kelegaan. "Maaf ya, Kaiko! Ini demi kebaikanmu kok!" Kaito bergumam namun terus menyendokkan es-krim kedalam mulutnya.

Lalu…

Nyut! Nyut… nyut… nyut… nyut… nyut…!

Kaito meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut tiba-tiba. Sakit sekali—begitu rasanya. "Uooghh! Aku dikutuk! Maafkan aku Kaiko… tapi ini demi kebaikanmu! Aaargghhh! Sakiit!"

_Padahal, kalau memang Kaito ingin berbagi, Kaiko bisa mengambil sendok yang baru… bodoh ya…_

* * *

><p><strong>4) Gumi Megpoid &amp; Gumo Megpoid: Maafkan aku… Q_Q<strong>

Siang-siang begini, kebiasaan sepasang anak kembar deri keluarga Megpoid, pasti bersepeda dari rumah sampai taman lalu istirahat sejenak.

"Oooi… Gumi! Ayo cepat!" panggil Gumo Megpoid—putra dari keluarga Megpoid. Gumi Megpoid—saudara dari Gumo langsung melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat, menyusul Gumo yang sudah siap di sepedanya.

"I—iyaa! Tunggu aku, Gumo!" seru Gumi.

Gadis itu langsung duduk di boncengan belakang. Sepeda pun melaju dengan perlahan.

"Hei…" panggil Gumi yang sedang duduk di boncengan belakang sambil mencengkram baju Gumo.

"Hm?"

"Ada gadis… yang sedang kau sukai, Gumo?" tanya Gumi spontan.

"Hah? Apaan sih… nggak lah!" jawab Gumo tak acuh. Gumi mencengkram baju Gumo lebih erat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Gumi, belum percaya jawaban Gumo sepenuhnya.

"Hu-uh…" jawab Gumo.

Gumi terdiam, lalu kemudian dia memeluk tubuh Gumo dengan erat. "Syukurlaaaah!" kata gadis itu dengan riang. Eit! Gumo yang kaget, kehilangan keseimbangannya dan…

—BRUGH!

Keduanya jatuh berguling-guling hingga tubuh Gumo terbentur bahan pohon. "Aduuuhh…" ringis Gumo sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya. Gumi yang dilindungi saudaranya itu tidak terluka sama sekali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Gumo!" tanya Gumi dengan genangan air mata.

"Kau itu… BEGO YA!" gertak Gumo sambil mencengkram bahu Gumi. "KAU ITU MEMELUK ORANG DI SAAT YANG TIDAK PAS! ADUUHH! MANA SAKIT BANGET LAGI! KAU ITU—"

Gumo tidak lanjut berceloteh. Dia sadar kalau dia sudah membuat saudara kesayangannya itu menangis. "Huu… huuuu… huu… maafkan aku…" ujar Gumi dengan genangan air mata, namun wajahnya—sangat—manis.

Gumo langsung merona. "Aahh… sudahlah." Kata Gumo—tak tahan dengan wajah manis Gumi.

_Gumo memang paling lemah dengan saudara kembarnya sendiri…_

* * *

><p><strong>5) Yowane Haku &amp; Honne Dell: Depresi<strong>

Sore-sore, Yowane Haku—masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan tampang berat. Dia langsung masuk ke kamar saudaranya dan bergelayut di pundak saudaranya itu, Honne Dell. Sedang si Honne Dell—yang selalu sibuk itu—tengah mengetik sesuatu di komputernya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Honne dengan nada ringan, matanya masih menatap monitor, jari-jarinya masih menari-nari dengan lincah di atas _keyboard._

Haku menempelkan pipinya di punggung Honne, "Hiks… aku depresi…" jawab Haku dengan lemas.

Honne menghela napas pendek, "Iya, tahu. Depresi kenapa?" tanya Honne. Haku—si maniak sake itu menari-narikan jemarinya di punggung Honne.

"Ditolak…" jawab Haku.

"Sama siapa?" tanya Honne.

"Sama… seseorang…" jawab Haku lagi.

Honne mendengus, "Seseorang itu siapa?" tanya cowok perokok itu.

"Seseorang itu…" Haku terdiam. "AHAHAHAHAHA! INDAHNYA MALAAAMM!" jerit Haku kemudian. Honne mendengus kencang-kencang. Sedang saudaranya itu masih meneriaki hal yang tidak jelas.

"Ooohh… sungguhan tenang! Damai! Huahahahaha!"

Honne menepuk dahinya dengan kesal, "Yang depresi itu… bukan kau, bodoh! Tapi aku!" keluh Honne lalu menyeret saudaranya itu ke kamar. Sudah kebiasaan Honne, setiap Haku pulang, gadis itu pasti akan mabuk—dan Honne harus melayani permintaan gila dari seorang pemabuk.

_Depresi oh depresi…_

* * *

><p>END<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Whaat the! xD aneh ya? Aneh ya? Fufufufufu ):3 aku udah lama kepikiran cerita begini, tapi akhirnya jelek xD well… duuuhh? Terserah deh! xD (mencoba berpikir positif). Awalnya pengen kumasukkan Teto ama Ted, tapi BATAL! Bingung sih x9 udah ya… matta ne! xD


End file.
